


(un) Sauvetage (parmi d'autres)

by Melie



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Français | French, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-08
Updated: 2008-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan s'est (encore) fait enlever, et il n'y a qu'une seule personne disponible pour le secourir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(un) Sauvetage (parmi d'autres)

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Jonathan sourit aux trois gros tas de muscles assis en face de lui. Il avait rapidement appris qu'il fallait toujours être extrêmement gentil avec les gens qui avaient la bonté de vous menacer.

"Bon, il se dépêche, ton beauf' ?  
\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Rick et Evy sont absents. Leur anniversaire de mariage. Qu'ils fêtent en Egypte, évidemment. Ils ont laissé le petit Alex à je ne sais quelle nourrice… ma propre sœur refuse de me faire confiance… bref, Ardeth et moi avons toute la maison. C'est Ardeth qui va venir me chercher.  
\- Et c'est qui, ce Ardeth ? demanda un tas de muscles à lunettes - une espèce rare.  
\- Un Medjay.  
\- Un quoi ?"

Jonathan leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de culture de son interlocuteur, se rappelant au dernier moment que ledit interlocuteur pouvait très bien lui exploser la tête contre un mur s'il en faisait trop.

"Mmh… pour faire simple, un homme du désert qui a l'habitude de se battre."

Les trois hommes se regardèrent avec un petit sourire.

"Qu'il essaye de se battre, ton…  
\- Medjay, termina obligeamment Jonathan.  
\- Ouais, c'est ça, et il va voir que nous aussi, on est très habiles, dans le genre."

Il ne put retenir un sourire. Qui devint un peu plus nerveux lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre - enfin, la montre de Rick, exactement. Quelle idée de l'avoir oubliée sur sa table de chevet…

12h25. A 12h30, pile, il y passait. Certes, il faisait entièrement confiance à Ardeth pour arriver à l'heure. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir quelques sueurs froides. Réflexe typiquement humain, après tout.

"En tout cas, ton…  
\- Medjay.  
\- Ouais, c'est ça, ben il a pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude de la ponctualité…"

Quelques rires balourds. Jonathan avait toujours détesté les gros tas de muscles.

Aux moins, ceux-ci avaient fait preuve d'un peu d'originalité. Habituellement, ses rencontres avec de gros tas de muscles suivaient un vol un peu trop audacieux, ou un trop gros pari au jeu. Cette fois, les gros tas de muscles en question étaient venu directement le chercher AVANT qu'il se mette à jouer ou qu'il vole quoique ce soit. Ils l'avaient repéré dans un bar de Londres où il avait ses habitudes, et avaient décidé de l'enlever - ou tout du moins, de le menacer explicitement jusqu'à ce qu'il les suive - et d'envoyer un gamin au manoir O'Connell en demandant une rançon.

Là où l'exception rejoignait la règle, à savoir que tous les gros tas de muscles n'avaient qu'un pois chiche en guise de cerveau, était qu'ils avaient négligé un paramètre essentiel. Ne jamais enlever un O'Connell, ni un parent des O'Connell. Ils avaient connu bien pire qu'un gros tas de muscles ou deux. Certes, Jonathan ne s'attendait pas à voir Rick accourir à chaque fois qu'il se mettait dans le pétrin - ou alors après qu'Evelyne l'ait bien seriné, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas à chaque fois, auquel cas Rick arrivait… _juste_ à temps. Même Ardeth ne se déplaçait pas systématiquement. Aussi arrivait-il parfois que Jonathan voit sa sœur, les yeux cernés par une mauvaise nuit, arriver dans les bars miteux où le rendez-vous avait été donné, discuter un peu avec les gros tas de muscles, l'aider à les combattre si nécessaire, et ressortir en le tenant par le col. Dans ces cas là, Jonathan se disait toujours qu'il aurait préféré ne pas être sauvé.

12h29. Ardeth avait-il décidé de prendre exemple sur Rick pour lui donner une bonne leçon ?

"Hey, c'est qu'il va être l'heure, et ton beauf' est toujours pas arrivé…  
\- C'est pas son beauf', il a dit.  
\- Il reste une minute…, plaida Jonathan.  
\- Ouais, mais moi, j'en ai ma claque, d'attendre… et puis, c'est pas sûr qu'ils veuillent le récupérer…"

A vrai dire, la question se posait à chaque fois. Mais Jonathan préférait la repousser loin, très loin dans ses pensées.

"L'est l'heure, serina gros tas de muscle numéro un.  
\- Ouais, confirma le numéro deux, dont Jonathan venait tout juste de découvrir qu'il savait parler.  
\- Mmh…, fit le numéro trois, le gros tas de muscles à lunettes. C'est pas faux."

Jonathan ferma les yeux.

Il donna un bon coup de poing au gros tas de muscles numéro deux, celui le plus à sa portée, histoire de dire qu'il avait fait quelque chose, puis se tourna vers Ardeth, au pied duquel gisaient, manifestement inconscients, les deux autres gros tas de muscles.

"Pile à l'heure, remarqua-t-il d'un air sarcastique. C'est que j'aurais pu y passer."

Le Medjay eut un petit sourire et haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être aurais-je dû te laisser là, tu te serais sans doute débrouillé aussi bien sans moi.  
\- Ils étaient trop nombreux… enfin, tu es là, c'est le principal."

Il entoura son cou de ses bras.

"Alors, on rentre ?"

Dehors, il pleuvait.

Jonathan allait dire quelque chose à propos de rejoindre rapidement la voiture, lorsqu'un doute affreux le prit.

"Dis, mon prince charmant… où est ton destrier ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un prince.  
\- Façon de parler… tu es venu comment ?  
\- A pieds.  
\- Tu as traversé toute la ville ?  
\- Jolie promenade.  
\- Mais ça va nous prendre _des heures_ pour rentrer…"

Le Medjay haussa les épaules.

"On n'est pas couchés…, râla Jonathan.  
\- Il n'est que midi et demi.  
\- Tu le fais exprès ?"

Ardeth ne répondit pas, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il embrassa rapidement Jonathan sur la joue, profitant qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards, puis commença à avancer à grandes enjambées.

"Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, mon ami, si tu tiens tant à rejoindre ton lit !"

Jonathan n'eût pas d'autre choix que de le suivre en remâchant sa déception.

"Mon lit, mon lit… ou le tiens, je m'en fiche, moi… c'est inhumain, de rester dehors dans un temps pareil… vivement qu'on retourne en Egypte… ils y sont bien, les tourtereaux… et puis y a pas besoin de moi pour garder le gamin… alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici, déjà ? … il est drôle, l'autre… un peu plus, et j'y passais vraiment… il aurait eu l'air malin, là… qui c'est qui lui préparerait son thé comme il l'aime ? Pas Evelyne, c'est sûr… pas capable de ne pas renverser la bouilloire… et Rick j'en parle même pas… pas même sûr qu'il sache de quoi il s'agit… foutu Amerloque… qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient tous sans moi, je me le demande…"

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ardeth leva les yeux au ciel et étendit ses bras pour mieux sentir la pluie couler le long de son corps.

Jonathan s'arrêta brusquement, et de nouveaux calculs se firent dans son esprit. Ils ne pourraient pas rester ainsi toute la journée… il faudrait bien qu'ils prennent un bain…

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il rattrapa le Medjay, qui s'appliquait à dégager de ses yeux les mèches trempées.

"Bon, tu te dépêches ? lui intima-t-il. En marchant vite, ça devrait pas prendre trop longtemps…"

Et il le tira par la manche jusqu'au manoir O'Connell.

**FIN.**   
  


**Author's Note:**

> (ou comment partir en live sur la fin alors que c'était même pas prévu O.O)


End file.
